


A Bongo in Time

by ourdestinyisinthestars (barfboi)



Series: Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Looms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barfboi/pseuds/ourdestinyisinthestars
Summary: Chad has relieved Scongo of his Bongos. Why would he go behind his back like this?
Series: Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Delivered without comment

_Some say you can hear them when you lie awake at night, thinking about the loss of a loved one or the inevitable heat death of the universe. Though some have reported hearing the same getting up at 3am for a glass of water because their throats were all dry from trying to eat their pillows while dreaming about consuming sustenance; so perhaps you shouldn't interpret too much into it._

_The Bongos._

* * *

Chad sat on the roof of his TURDIS and laughed manically. It was a good thing no one could see him in the orbit of 21st century earth, they would've surely thought he was quite insane. They would've been right, but he was still glad not to be too obvious in front of other people.

Triumphantly beating the Bongos of his cousin he reflected on the occurrence of the last few ant-hours.

* * *

_"_ What are you doing Chad? I thought we were allies?"

Scongos face was filled with shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry cousin, I can't let you obliterate the doctor just yet. I have an appointment to play chess with him on the 4th and I just can't find anyone else as up to my level. It's just no fun."Chad smiled at him smugly with his glowing blue eyes. "So I am taking your Bongos. You have no power over him anymore"

Scongo screamed at him: "You fool! Can't you see? I have a chess appointment with him on the same day. He's playing you like a fiddle. We've never been this close to ending the Doctors annoying existence! Give me the Bongos Chad, you gullible fool."

Chad ignored him and began playing the beat of Rick Astleys Never Gonna Give You Up with his newly acquired Bongos. The beat was so powerful it freed the Doctor from his shackles.

"Thank you", said the Doctor.

Chad frowned at him. "Don't thank me you old fool! I will still exterminate you after our chess session. Now leave before I change my mind."

The Doctor looked confused.

"GO!", Chad shouted.

The Doctor ran to his TARDIS and took off.

"This isn't over!" Cried Scongo.

But he was unable to do anything, he knew that. Without his Bongos, he would need at least a day to refill his powers. Chad looked at him full of disgust.

"Where is your Wibbler now?" 

Leaving Scongo lying in the sewers, Chad retreated to his TURDIS and took off through the ant-time stream, while playing the tune of Pokémon on his cousins Bongos and singing along.

* * *

_With every beat of the Bongos, a civilization is exterminated. The power of the Bongos is greater than those who hear its beats in the middle of the night could ever imagine._

_I will take my revenge, Chad. With the Wibbler by my side I will exterminate you AND the Doctor on the 4th during your silly game of chess._

_Because if anyone is going to be the very best_

_It's gonna be May._


	2. A Scongo on Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor tends to be late

It was a cold winter on the planet of _G'rlb'ss_ and the meter high snow lay like cake icing upon the land. A beauty you had no choice but to appreciate, but a terrible beauty none the less, for the winter on _G'rlb'ss_ was a deadly one, to all its inhabitants - and its .. visitors?

Scongo sat impatiently in a folding chair which he had randomly placed in the snowy landscape, surrounded by snow that reached him up to his neck. He was wearing a grey winter jacket and ugly brown mittens - but his legs were barely covered by the pink swimming trunks he had chosen to equip himself with for some reason. 

The clock struck 13.

This wasn't because _G'rlb'ss_ was some kind of 1984 George Orwell reference planet, but because Scongos wristwatch was digital and ran on military time.

The Doctor was late. Very late. How late? About a year or 11 months or something, which was very late! Scongo might be able to live for thousands of years but this didn't mean that his time wasn't precious to him. 

His phone buzzed. He smiled mischievously. Another planet destroyed, and he didn't even have to move. What a nifty invention such a smartphone was - he'd relieved the thing off a random earthling in the 21st century, right after relieving them of their life as well. This had been a while ago tho, but the phone had been useful to keep Scongo entertained throughout the past year or 11 months or something. 

Suddenly he heard a scratching, wheezing sound, a sound he knew very well and was usually not a fan of hearing, but this time was different, this time he had anticipated, he had longed for it (but not in a gay way).

The door of the TARDIS opened a few meters across from Scongo.

The Doctor looked upon Scongos head which was poking out of the thick snow and smiled in amusement. They walked over to their nemesis and squatted down to look into the hole which he was sat in.

"You're late", said Scongo, "We agreed upon the 4th."

The doctor scratched their head innocently. "Isn't it the 4th?"

"It's the 16th and also a year too late"

"It feels more like 11 months to be to be honest", said the Doctor,

"But oh well, you know how it is, things to do.."

Both of them knew full well that they were in possession of a time machine. 

While the Doctor is known for accidentally landing too early or too late because, in all honesty, they were a horrible driver, they had made sure to intentionally miss the date of their appointment with Scongo by at least a few months or so - just to piss him off.

Scongo frowned. Faster than the Doctor could process, he pulled out a flame thrower and cleared out all snow within a 5m radius around them both. 

The Doctor fell to the ground and landed upon a second folding chair that was sat across from Scongo.

Now that the snow was gone, a table with a chess board - both of them untouched by the literal fire that had raged over them moments ago - could be seen between them.

The Doctor sat up right in their chair. 

"Shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how chess works so the chapter ends here


End file.
